A change in the wind
by Luna umbra
Summary: The team is on a unhabited planet, but Jack is acting really weird. After a hugh fight Daniel follows his own path, only to find something he doesn't want to find. With the rest of team getting themselves captured, how will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 1

_I do absolutely not own Stargate SG-1 or any charachters of it.  
I am truly sorry if my english isn't correct._

_Please enjoy this story, feedback is most welcome. _

"Wow, look at this place" Daniel said looking around like an 8 year old wit Christmas eve. "Yeah, yahoo, sand, rocks, sand, trees, sand, and, oh yeah, did I mention the sand?" Jack replied. Daniel didn't listen and walked towards the rocks and trees. "We still don't know if there are any goa'uld here" Daniel yelled to his back. Jack looked at him, irritated. "The MALP and the plane both showed none life sines at all. We're save, Tsjeesh!" Jack looked at Teal'c, who was already moving his sharp eyes around, and led nothing unnoticed. Then he looked at Carter. By the looks of it, she didn't expect to find anything on this planet too. He singed, before looking at Daniel again. "Okey, lets follow him" he said, following Daniel to the rocks and trees.

Jack was laying uncomfortable on the hard ground, and stared into the fire. He heard Teal'c move restless next to him. And he heard Daniel and Carter working behind him. He felt sorry for Teal'c, who would have liked something to do. But he didn't feel nearly as sorry for Teal'c as he did for himself. Why he was doomed to spend here for three days, with absolutely nothing to do, was a riddle to him. He was wandering if he did something to piss Hammond of. If they found anything, Teal'c could still help them discover things, and translate. But Jack, he had nothing to do, nothing at all.

Grumpy he listened Carter take the samples she needed, and put them in the backpack. He refused to listen to the exiting noises Daniel was making now and then. 'Cause he was the one who's fault it was they were here. Daniel, who nagged on and on till Hammond gave them a go. He cursed Daniel and his stupid ideas.

Daniel marched towards him and showed him some rocks, and pieces of wood. He started a long speech, and Jack got more and more irritated. "Daniel..." he tried twice, but the archaeologist wasn't listening. "Daniel, Shut up! I don't wanna hear it, okey?" he almost yelled. Daniel immediately shut up, and felt some irritation and disappointment coming up. "You... don't wanna hear it?" "No Daniel, I DON'T CARE! And if you hadn't nagged on and on about this, we wouldn't even be here. The only thing why I am here, is because Hammond ordered it!" Daniel gave Jack an angry look, then turned around and walked back to were he found those things. Teal'c moved his head towards O'Neill. "Are you feeling alright O'Neill?" he asked. Jack gave him an angry look and Teal'c wisely shut up.

It was getting to dark, and Daniel grabbed some things out of his backpack, and put himself on the other side of the fire, absolutely refusing to look at Jack.

**_To Be Continued _**


	2. Chapter 2

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 2

Jack woke up and looked around, not knowing what waked him up. Teal'c, watching as always, looked at him.  
"What is it?" Teal'c asked.  
"Nothing', nothing" Jack answered, still grumpy.  
He looked at Carter, who was still asleep. Then looked at Daniel, who had fallen asleep on his books.  
"Tsjeesh" he whispered and quickly stood on his feet.  
He went looking for more wood, and walked away. When he returned Daniel, Carter and Teal'c almost had breakfast ready, and almost everything was packed already. He dumped the wood next to the fire and sat down. He saw Daniel preparing some of his beloved coffee. While he wanted some of the coffee for sure, he was refusing to ask Daniel for it, so he let it pass. Daniel who still half asleep, didn't even think about offering him some. They all sat themselves down with their breakfast and some of them with coffee, and started eating it.

Carter looked from Jack to Daniel.  
"Sir..." Carter said.  
"Yeah?" Jack replied.  
"Well, I am almost ready with the samples I needed to take, and I was wondering if we could scout more of this area. However it does not seem there are any inhibitions, it might be that we have overlooked something"  
She looked at Daniel, who was now fully awake.  
"Daniel found some equipments, and writings, so there might be life here"  
"Oh he did, didn't he" Jack said, looking directly at Daniel now. "Well, if our archaeologist thinks so, than we will just have to do that"  
"What" Daniel mumbled surprised.  
"Sir"

"Jack..."  
"no Daniel, when are you gonna think about us, huh?! When is finally the moment you're not only thinking about yourself and your stupid rocks and all?"  
Daniel stood up. Teal'c looked at O'Neill.  
"Jack what's...?" Daniel followed  
"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE, DANIEL!" Jack yelled.  
"Why would I think that?"  
"IT IS NEVER ENNOUGH. YOU ALWAYS WANNA TAKE IT ONE STEP FURTHER. YOU GOT YOUR WAY, WE'RE HERE, IT'S ALL FINE, THERE ARE NO LIFE SIGNES, BUT NOOOOOO, IT STILL ISN'T ENNOUGH. YOU WANNA SCOUT THE ENTIRE AREA!"  
"I just wanna look some more at that stream, and at the mountains. It would be a shame if there is life there, or something else, and we would just pass right by cause you're in a bad mood. I didn't even ask someone to come with me"  
"GOOD, CAUSE I'VE HAD IT WITH WATCHING YOUR BACK ALL THE TIME, FOR ONE OF YOUR STUPID IDEAS!"  
Daniel felt a sting. Stupid? His ideas were stupid. How many times didn't he save them, with one of his stupid ideas. And how many people and villages did he save, and how many things did he discover. How many allies did they make in outer space, just because of him and his stupid ideas.  
"Fine! I can watch out for myself" Daniel answered.  
He put his things in his backpack, put it on his back, and walked away furious. Jack stayed put, breathing heavily. Teal'c and Carter looked at him.  
"O'Neill, are you feeling okey?"  
Jack looked angry, "of course I am".  
"Sir, he could be in danger" Carter said upset.  
"YOU HEARD HIM CARTER, HE CAN WATCH HIS SELF!" as he sacked down on the tree stump again.  
"Sir" Carter tried again.  
"Carter finish your breakfast and get those stupid samples!"  
"But Sir..."  
"that's an order Carter!"  
Upset she went back to work and tried to figger out what was wrong with the Colonel.

_**To Be Continued **_


	3. Chapter 3

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 3

Daniel was walking towards the mountain. He kicked to every stone he came by, till he kicked to a stone that was to big.  
"Au, tsjeesh"  
He hopped around, holding his foot. When the pain was no more, he started walking again. He stopped by the stream and looked around him. Everywhere he looked he saw trees, rocks and water. He decided to walk through the stream, so he did.  
When he stood at the other side of the stream he looked where this new path was taking him. He found some bushes and saw something lying beneath it. He walked to it, and pulled the branches away. He saw something big, and put out his hand to grab it. But right at that moment he felt a sharp sting in his wrist.  
"Au!" he cried out, quickly pulling his hand back.  
He looked at his wrist and saw two tiny holes, where some blood came out of. He looked down again and saw a snake.

"Crab" he said, looking at the snake, who was now swiftly going away.

The snake was small, and looked green and brown colored. Daniel didn't really knew what to do. He thought that trying to suck the poison out, would only infect the wound and make it worse. Still having Jacks words ringing in his ears, he really didn't wanted to go back. But he knew he didn't have any choice. He put some bandages on the wound, put his jacket back on and after a really deep sight, and grabbing whatever it was out of the bushes, he went on its way back again. He didn't feel anything from the wound, or the poison, it just felt like a tiny sting, and that was all, so he wasn't really worried, but he still tried to move as fast as he could.

Jack was poking in the fire, still feeling deeply irritated by everything that reminded him of Daniel. Teal'c was watching the area, alert on every movement, and Carter took her last sample. Then Teal'c heard a noise. Is was a small crack, some branches that were being pulled away, slight whispers.  
"O'Neill" he said, walking slowly into his direction.  
Maybe it was Daniel Jackson, but he had no way of knowing. But then he heard it, voices, 6 of them, he heard it clearly. He rushed to Jack.  
"Carter, come, now!"  
Sam hurried back and found Jack and Teal'c ducking behind some trees. Jack made some signs with his hands, and she directly understood it. 6 persons, could be hostile. She took her position. Damned, if they were here, then maybe they found Daniel too. She was worried. She heard a crack coming from the right of her, and she looked at it. Then they also heard cracks coming from behind.  
"Jaffa, Kree!" sounded it all around them.  
They were surrounded and saw the Jaffa walking towards them with their weapons pointed at them.  
"Lower your weapons!" the jaffa said "or we will kill you".  
They didn't feel like it, but it was better to do what they said. As soon as they did that, they were tightly bounded with ropes. They couldn't move their hands, or turn them at all. Their weapons were taken, and they were forced to follow the first man.  
"Were are you taking us?" Jack asked.  
The jaffa laughed.  
"I think you find it very surprising that this is one of Baal's planets"  
Jack, Teal'c and Carter looked at each other.  
"Dammit"  
Jack cursed himself for not listening to Daniel. Why hadn't the plain showed them this, that the goa'uld were on this planet. Maybe they had known they would come. He cursed again. While they were walking away, someone stared at them from behind the trees.

"Crab" Daniel signed silently before following them.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 4

Jack, Sam and Teal'c were taken to a cell in Baal's space ship. Baal wasn't there at the moment, but he was being tolled right now, that they were imprisoned. Daniel saw that they were being taken into the ship. He also saw that Baal wasn't there now, because somebody else hold control over everything. He looked in his backpack and watched his equipment. What could he use? He took out his gun, the Beretta, his Zat, his knife, the water bottle, and something to eat. A radio would be handy to, but that would only be in the way, cause he found the other radio's on the ground with the MALP. He chose to leave that behind. He also took his notebook and a pen, in case they had to flee through the gate immediately, and then he was ready. He hide the rest of the stuff and made himself ready. Then he started thinking of a plan how to get in.

Coming in looked really difficult, but after observing the whole lot, Daniel found himself finding it slightly easy. He zatted a lone jaffa, and took his equipments. Then he silently moved to the rings. He saw they were only guarded at the beginning of the tunnel. He distracted and zatted them, and than went silently to the rings. As soon as he was inside Baal's ship he recognized it. He has bin on such vessels before, many times. And because Baal wasn't here right now, Daniel was sure Jack and the others were being hold in the cells, at the lower levels.

He went on his way, silently, hiding, running, crawling, shooting, and even fighting, but then he finally reached the lower levels. Now he just had to look for Jack and all. But he found these levels heavily guarded, with the intruders alarm ringing in his ears. He picked some C4 out of his jacket, and looked for a good place to put it. He took a moment to think, but reminded himself he had to hurry up. He looked at his right and saw 2 halls cross each other. He looked at those, and saw lots of doors. He looked at his left, and saw a long hallway. If anyone walked there, then there was no escape. So he choose the hallway on his left, and placed the C4 at the walls and ceiling. He put it on a sensor, if anyone walked by, the C4 would explode, causing the other C4 to explode too, and hopefully killing everyone in the blast.

Suddenly he felt dizzy. His wound hurt again, something he had felt becoming worse and worse for the last hours. After a few moments of breath and leaning against the wall, he walked further again. But slowly this time, leaning on something if necessary, and with a slight glance in his eyes, as if he was tired and his eyes couldn't see straight any more because they needed the sleep. The only thing was, he couldn't get the glance away any more. He stumbled to the hallway with all the doors, and saw several jaffa walking there. He reached inside his pocket, and found a grenade. He threw it at the largest and nearest group of jaffa and then quickly hid himself again. He heard a loud "BANG" and jaffa screaming. He heard them running away, scared, angry, every jaffa that came by he shot down. The Jaffa did not expect him to be hidden just outside the smoke so they didn't return fire. A large group of jaffa run away, and Daniel felt he had nearly a couple of minutes to find Jack and the others. He took three staffweapons, and looked for the cells. He saw door after door, bars after bars, but no Jack, Sam, or Teal'c. He began to lose faith, and heard jaffa coming again. He opened the door nearest, and sunk down behind the door and listened, dizzy and hopeless as he was.

"Daniel" he heard from behind him."Daniel, is that you?".  
It was Jack. Daniel was shocked that he found them, and gasped for a moment.  
"Jack... were are you?" he asked.  
"A couple of bars further, are you alright? How did you..."  
"I am fine" he answered quick and rushed to him, he was surprised to find them all three in the same cell.  
"Daniel" Sam whispered and she reached out to him, but the shield stopped her.  
"Daniel, can you..."  
Daniel smiled. He waved with the remote, and pushed the button. The shield disappeared and Sam hugged him.  
"Daniel Jackson, I am pleasantly surprised" Teal'c said bowing his head.  
Daniel could only smile "I knew you guys would get yourself into trouble without me" he said with a grin on his face.  
"Thanks" said Jack. Daniel and Jack looked at each other and both felt a little awkward.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 5

"We should probably get out of here!" Jack said, looking at Daniel. Daniel nodded, and reached them the staffweapons.  
"What.." Jack stared at Daniel, his mouth hang open, having a very very dumb expression.  
"How the hell did you..."  
"This is great!" Sam said founding herself gaze at Daniel for a moment.  
"Well done Daniel Jackson" Teal'c added.  
"Well, let's go!" Daniel whispered.  
They walked towards the door, and opened it a fraction. They didn't see any Jaffa walking by, or didn't hear any Jaffa coming.  
"Safe enough!" Jack said and stepped into the hall.  
"Come!" he said, walking towards the hallway with explosives.  
"Jack! Wait!" Daniel said, grabbing Jacks arm.  
"That hallway is full of explosives. That is the way all the Jaffa come from, or for the hallway behind us!" Jack stared at Daniel once again.  
"Sweat!" he said surprised again that Daniel thought of all these things on his own. 'Looks like all these years of drilling these military things into him finally came through' he thought.  
"This way" Daniel said, running in a different direction.  
Sam and Teal'c followed immediately, and Jack followed too, after snapping out of his gaze at Daniel.

They heard several Jaffa coming again and they opened a door, to hide behind it. They found several jaffa there too, and after a quick fire fight, making use of the the fact that the jaffa were off guard by there surprise, they sat down for a moment, hiding in the shadows in case the jaffa came in.  
Daniels head hurt and he massaged his temples with his knuckles, trying to make it disappear. Suddenly he felt dizzy, quickly spreading his hands on the floor next to him, trying to regain his balance. But it didn't work. He sat with his eyes closed on the floor, his back against the wall, waiting until it wore of.  
"Looks like they're gone" Jack said, looking at his teammates.  
"Daniel, are you alright?" he asked.  
"Fine", Daniel said, quickly standing up with a small grin on his face.  
Jack looked at the hallway again, as did Teal'c and Sam, not noticing Daniel leaning heavily against the wall, still having his eyes closed. 'I cannot disappoint them' Daniel thought. 'I said I could take care of myself, and if they see I am wounded, they find that I cannot watch out for myself. Maybe they really are tired from watching my back, and I would only make it true. It's only delay and all. We have to get out of this place first'. He got his act together and grabbed his Zat again.  
"Now" Jack said, running into the hall, followed by Sam and Teal'c.  
Daniel swallowed once, and then followed them too.

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 6

They run down the hall.  
"Go to the right!" Daniel said to Jack, who was walking a few meters before him. They all went to the right.  
"Now to the left!" Daniel said again.  
"Daniel, are you sure, they all look the same to me, and it feels like we're walking in circles".  
Daniel looked at him.  
"Of course I'm right. Though I didn't take this way when I was looking for you guys, I still know were to go" Daniel said slightly irritated.  
He felt dizzy, his head pounced, and his wounded arm hurt like hell.  
"Sorry" Jack said sarcastic.  
It went silence. They all took the right hallway, and hurried to the end of it.

Daniel started walking behind. He was running a few meters past Teal'c and Sam. He tried to keep up with the others, but the dizziness came. He stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to regain his balance. After a few deep breaths he could walk again and he slowly hurried after his team. "Daniel, would you hurry up" Jack said, when Daniel came around the corner. Sam and Teal'c looked at him too, and they all noticed at the same time how pale he looked.  
"Daniel, are you okey?"  
"Feeling okey?"  
"Are you feeling well Daniel Jackson?" they all asked at the same time.  
Daniel grinned weakly.  
"I am fine" he said, still breathing heavily.  
"Just... a little... tired I guess"  
"Daniel"  
"no, it's okey. I just need to take a few breaths" and so he did.  
"See, I'm fine again, now let's hurry up! The Jaffa can come here any minute now!" he said, and he rushed further.  
Jack looked at his teammates. He saw that neither of them really bought it, but they didn't really had a choice. Daniel was right, they first needed to get out of this place. Jack pointed his head in Daniel direction.  
"Come!" he said, and they followed him.

It didn't take long, or Daniel was walking a few meters behind again. Jack encouraged him from time to time to run faster, but he couldn't keep up. His vision started to fade, and his head pounced more then ever. The feeling in his arm stretched to his chest and he felt his heart racing in his body. He breathed heavily and with each step he took, he felt like throwing up any minute. Suddenly the dizziness came. He felt so dizzy that he stopped and tried to grab something to hold on to, but as he didn't found it, he fell down on his knees.

"Jack..." Daniel whispered.  
"What, Daniel?" Jack said, still running and waiting for an answer.  
When the reply didn't come, he slowed down, and looked back at Daniel. He saw him on his knees, his hands spread on the floor.  
"Daniel!" he yelled, and rushed back, with Sam and Teal'c right behind.  
They kneeled down next to him and Jack grabbed him at his shoulders.  
"Daniel, what's wrong?" he asked, worry dripping from his question.  
"Daniel?" Sam asked. "What happened? Are you hurt?".  
Daniel wanted to reply, but suddenly he had to throw up. He moved his body behind Sam and puked. Then suddenly he began to shiver unstoppable. His vision worsened so much, that is was only a blur now.  
"Daniel!" Sam cried out, rubbing his back and shoulders.

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 7

Daniel mounded, and grabbed his arm.  
"Sir..." Sam said, looking at Colonel O'Neill.  
He nodded, and Sam grabbed the sleeve of Daniels jacket and tried to take it off. Jack helped her, and Teal'c hold Daniel still as much as possible. Daniel mounded again.  
"Sorry Danny, but we have to now what's wrong with you".  
After a while they finally managed to take his jacket of an looked at his arm.  
"My God!" Jack said in horror.  
Daniels arm had turned red, mixed with yellow, and black on some places. Sam turned his arm, and she pointed her finger at two holes, with a little bit of dried blood around it. The area around the holes were swollen, and colored. She pushed gently on the wound. Daniel cried out and tried to pull his arm away. Jack grabbed his arm, so that Sam could continue her investigation. She looked really worried.  
"It looks like he has bin bitten by some toxic animal".  
"Yeah, I could have told you that too! But what do we do about it?!"  
"I don't think there is anything we can do, well at least not in here. He is in really bad shape. The fact that he has moved so much, has only spread the poison through his body. If he had told us sooner, we could have carried him, that would have helped!"  
"After what happened this morning, I would be surprised if he did tell us, even if we didn't get captured" Jack replied.

"Mayor Carter, how can we help him at this very moment?" Teal'c asked.  
"We have to give him antibiotics, but they are all in our vests, and backpacks"  
"Daniel, do you know were you left your backpack?" Sam asked softly, grabbing his shoulders gently.  
Daniel took a few deep breaths, and tried to focus on Sam.  
"I hid mine... just at the... tree line in... North-East direction" Daniel whispered.  
"Than we have to get there. Damned, this is all my fault" Jack said, making a fist.  
"Sir, that doesn't matter. We need to get him back at the SGC ASAP!"  
"you're right Carter. Can't you do anything about his arm?"  
"We don't have any bandages or something"  
"Okey, Teal'c can you carry him?" Teal'c nodded and wanted to lift Daniel up, but than Daniel protested.  
"No" he whispered.  
"Daniel, what?"  
"No! I don't wanna be carried any more. I can take care of myself!"  
"Daniel, don't be so stubborn! You can't even stand up, let alone walk all the way there!".  
"Then just leave me here. It is just like you said, you guys are always watching my six, and I always bring you into trouble. Then just leave me here, don't look back. Baal will heal me, and maybe I can escape one day".  
"Daniel, we are not leaving you here. How could you even come up with that stupid idea. We're taking you home and that's it!"  
"But..." Daniel tried.  
"Uh" Jack said, pointing his finger in the air.  
"We never leave a man behind. Teal'c?" he asked and looked at Teal'c.  
Teal'c nodded and picked Daniel up, and lifted him on his shoulders. Daniel wanted to protest again, but he suddenly felt his mind slipping into blackness.  
"He's unconscious Sir!"  
"Good, then he can't protest any more, and won't be in pain so much! Let's move out!" Jack said. And they all rushed to the other end of the hall.

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Final episode

_'A Change in the wind'_

hoofdstuk 8

Daniel opened his eyes. He felt the light burning into his eyes, and he blinked a couple of times to get used to it. He felt dizzy and tried to focus. After a few seconds it wore of and then he looked around. He found himself someplace familiar. He was laying in a bed. His arm was bandaged, and it hurt real bad. A woman came walking towards him. "Daniel, I'm glad you are finally conscious. You really had me worried over there" she said, while shining a burning, white light into his eyes.  
He groaned and turned his head away.  
"Sorry Daniel, but I had to see if you response well" the woman said again.  
He looked at her, questioning, and then finally he recognized her, "Janet" he mumbled.  
The woman smiled  
"Yes, good morning Daniel".  
"What happened?" Daniel asked.  
Janets smile disappeared, and she looked serious.  
"You were bitten by some toxic animal on the planet. You tried to get back to Colonel O'Neill and the others, but they got captured by Baal. You went after them and saved them, but it nearly killed you. When they brought you in here we almost lost you".  
She sighed and looked at him.  
"The others, are they...?"  
"Their fine" she said.  
"And Jack?" he asked now, the memory's slipping back into his mind again.  
"On the planet he was so... so... different... so angry and pissed of... like he wasn't feeling to well" Daniel said thoughtfull.  
"Yes we examined it, and Sam can answer it for you. But now you have to rest. I'll let the others know that you're awake" she said and then walked away.  
She thought of how many things this man had to endure, not only psychically, but mentally also. She could see that the moment when Daniel told her about Jacks behavior, that he was really hurt. She sighed and called the others.

After a couple of minutes Jack, Sam and Teal'c came rushing in. "Daniel, thank God! We thought we lost you" Sam cried out as she hugged him.  
"It is good to have you back, Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said with a nod.  
"Yes..." Jack said. Daniel looked at him.  
"Jack... I..." Jack shook his head.  
"Daniel, I am sorry, for everything I said to you. I didn't mean... I would never..." Jack fall silent.  
"We figured out why Colonel O'Neill was reacting that way. There is something in the air over there, and it is really powerful. It blocks the signal of our equipment, but it also messes with your brain. At first it makes you have a really bad temper, but after a while it could really bring some damage. It would destroy who you are, forgetting every nice thing in the world, every nice memory would be blocked, and you would be left with nothing but hate and aversion for anything that bugs you right at that moment" Sam explained.  
Jack moved uncomfortable and looked at his shoes.  
"Jack..." Daniel started, and Jack moved again."It wasn't your fault Jack. You couldn't help it, not any of it. And thank you..."  
Jack gazed at him. "Yes Jack, thank you, for saving my life. All of you, thank you" Daniel said as he looked at everyone.  
"And we thank you Daniel, because you saved us from Baal" Sam said, and Teal'c nodded "Indeed". Daniel smiled.  
"That reminds me, you were carrying this in your pocket" Sam said, and she pulled something brown out of her pocket and gave it to Daniel.  
Daniel took it and looked at it.  
"What is it?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know. I found it in the bush next to the water. I didn't have a change to look at it, cause that was the time when I got bitten" Daniel followed lowering his voice.  
Jack moved again.  
Daniel looked at him. "Jack. Will you stop feeling guilty. It was my own stupid fault I got bitten and all. I choose to run away, to leave you guys behind and do some resource on my own. You tolled me a hundred of times what happens if I do that, and this time it came through, again. And you guys saved me, again. And besides, without it, we would all still be in there" Daniel tolled the older man.  
Jack looked at him, and Daniel could see the pain in his eyes.  
"There is nothing to forgive" he said, and then, finally a vague smile appeared on the colonels face.  
Then Daniel finally knew it was gonna be alright, and suddenly he felt really tired. The others saw it and said goodbye. Sam tugged him in and hugged him once more,  
"Sleep well" she wished him, and then they walked out of the door. Within moments Daniel was asleep. And on his face, there was a vague smile visible.

_**The End**_


End file.
